His girl
by BecBa
Summary: "Oh, that hurts!" She moaned pathetically and h tightened his grip on her, unsure what to do. He didn t want to let go of her just yet but at the same time she wasn t his problem and her tears annoyed him greatly. It s been a long time since he felt so indecisive. Ramsay and OC spin-off with on a modern background. Rated M for later chapters. English is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1 - His savior

Chapter 1 – Pushed together

It was a middle of the night and Ramsey felt quite drunk from the party he just left behind. He would have stayed there till morning but he got into a fight with someone at the bar. After the fool ended up on the ground he decided to leave rather than went through another round with the bouncers. The uproar just wasn´t worth his father´s anger. He wasn´t particularly sorry for leaving early though. After all, he thought with a smirk, he already had his fun and the party sucked anyway. Sometimes he wondered why he still bothered to attend public parties. He hated the laud music that always left him partially deft for several hours and even more he hated all those people who threw themselves on him. They all hoped to gain some privilege by association. It both amazed and disgusted him at the same time. Fools.

Usually, he picked up a girl or two but tonight he only got drunk much more than usual. He momentarily regretted that he didn´t get any girl to keep him company for the rest of the night. There were several girls who approached him at some point of the night but none actually stirred enough of his interest to earn a second glance. In the end, he didn´t want anybody with him in this state, when he felt thankful to the freezing weather for keeping him awake. The girl would just get a wrong idea of him needing her. It was ridiculous, he didn´t need anybody but they always hoped to be the exception to that. Ridiculous, all he needed was a freezing weather, he thought while waiting for his cab at the bus station near the club.

He wasn´t alone, though, just a few feet away from him stood a girl. It took him just one glance to know that she was not his type even though he didn´t see her face because of the wooly scarf and her hair was hidden under a hood with animal (cat?) ears attached to it. Her clothes made the judgment obvious enough because judged on her clothes alone, he would have guessed that she is ten. He almost chuckled and looked at her again, she must have been older than her clothes, she was too tall for a child even though the top of her head barely reached his chin. She had a shapeless bag that looked far too heavy for her to carry.

The girl had that vibe of a nerd who lives in a library, totally below his league. He looked away before the nerdy girl could catch him staring and checked his watch, it was well past midnight and his cab was late. Fucking cabs, he thought and dig his hands deeper into his pockets.

The next minute happened fast; so fast Ramsey barely had time to realize what is happening at all. First, there was the screeching sound of wheels on the icy road. Instinctively, he turned his head toward the sound. It was a white van, uncontrollable monster which was coming to the bus station without slowing down despite the efforts of its driver. He was frozen to the spot, mesmerized by the immediate threat of his own death. In the next moment, he felt the impact. Something much smaller than the white van slammed into his side, throwing him off balance. He ended up falling few feet backward to the pile of dirty snow gathered on the street during the day. It was her, he realized as he tried to catch his breath again, the girl who stood at the bus station hit him. She flew across the small space and throw both of them into the snow. Then, he saw the white van so close he could smell its burning breaks. The bus station exploded with shattered glass. Reflexively, Ramsay brought his arms up and around the girl´s head. He rolled them to the right until he was laying over her, turning his back against the flying glass. Ramsey felt the glass hitting his back and hoped that his thick coat will be enough to protect him. He didn´t need new scars.

It was probably the first protective thing he ever did for anybody and if he had time to think about it at all, he would be shocked by his actions more than by the danger. But he didn´t have time to acknowledge or analyze anything at all. They were pressed together now and for once he felt too overwhelmed to care about anything else. He just clenched his teeth and waited. For several seconds the crash was deafening and then abruptly there was almost a silence. He heard crackling sound of fire coming from the van´s engine and muffled breath of the girl who was almost strangled by his embrace. He was still pushing her face against his chest, much harder than could be comfortable. With that thought, he let go a little but didn´t lift himself off her just yet. She breathed in and look up to meet his gaze. She had light blue eyes and her hood fell off, revealing strawberry blond hair. He could not take in more at that moment, he just stared at her and give up on speaking. Her lips were parted and she was breathing hard. He felt her hands on his back, she must have been cut by the glass, he though.

It took him just a few seconds to recompose himself and he willed his body to move and pulled up on his feet. The girl stayed on the ground, looking at him. Now that he saw more of her, it amazed him how could she even throw them both so far. She was small and looked like half of his weight.

"Move. We need to get up." He said impatiently. When she made no attempt to follow his order he bent down, grasped her just above her elbows, and helped her up. He was handling her rather roughly but the girl was still in shock and didn´t seem to mind.

"C´mon move." He repeated and started to drag her away from the burning car wreck but she suddenly yelped with pain and her right leg buckled under her. Ramsey quickly caught her to prevent her fall. "Are you hurt? Where?" he asked impatiently.

"I think, I sprained my ankle." She whispered and her eyes suddenly filled with tears, she was struggling against him but he was not sure whether she wanted him to hold her more or let go of her entirely. He didn´t even care at that moment. "Stop it!" he ordered and looked over his shoulder to see an ambulance just turning around the corner. "What´s your name?" he asked still looking at the ambulance and two police cars following it.

"May. I mean Maleyne but nobody calls me that, it´s just May. Oh, it hurts." She practically mewed. He tightened his grip on her, unsure what to do. He didn´t want to let go of her just yet but at the same time she wasn´t his problem, was she? Her tears annoyed him greatly as she sobbed against his chest.

"Just hold onto me May." He said finally. He half carried half dragged her away from the remains of the bus station and sat her down on the low wall. "Wait here. I will be right back." He saw her trembling, biting her bottom lip against the pain and decided, he is going to take a girl home with him after all. "Wait." He ordered again and she knew better than to argue.

He sprinted to the car. The driver already got out, he was bleeding and vomiting at the same time, the sign of a brain injury. He looked like somebody who will lose consciousness anytime soon. Ramsey found it funny. He was sorry though that he cannot deal with the driver in his own way, but with the ambulance personnel running to him there was nothing he could do. He just enjoyed the view as the man struggled to breathe through his vomit for precious ten seconds.

"Are you ok? Nobody else injured?" asked the guy in red and yellow uniform when his colleagues pushed the driver into the back of the car.

"My girl has a sprained ankle, we had to jump out of the way." He said and pointed his finger at May who was still seated where he left her.

"Ok, can you follow us to the hospital on your own or should I send for another car?" As the ambulance guy finished his question Ramsay saw a cab turning the corner of the street. Damned car, he should have been out of here twenty minutes ago.

"We will get a cab." He pointed at the road. The ambulance guy nodded and hurried away to join his colleagues who were already pulling the driver towards the ambulance. Ramsay turned to the girl who was still waiting for him to return. His girl.

He waived at the cab.


	2. Chapter 2 - His capture

**Chapter 2 – Cup of Tea**

It wasn´t hard to get May into the cab and she was too distracted with pain to notice that he gave the driver instructions to take them to the central London instead of the nearest hospital. Only when the cab stopped and Ramsey pulled her out of the car, she finally realized that something was off.

"I thought…the hospital. Where…where are we?" she took a few steps back from him, gripping the street lamp for support. Ramsay found it rather funny, did she think that she can escape from him? No, not even if she had two healthy legs. On the other hand, it would be funny if she tried to run, he would love the chase.

"It´s just a sprained ankle, I can treat it myself." He announced and turning from the house they were facing back to her: "You saved my life, let me treat you for the night May." He smiled but it was a predatory smile that held no warmth or actual gratefulness.

"No please, I would rather go to the hospital, I…" she started but stopped abruptly when he suddenly closed the distance and roughly detached her from the lamp. She yelped with surprise and he covered her mouth quickly to prevent her from screaming. "Don´t ridiculous." He smirked and dragged her towards the house while she struggled weakly. Once they got behind the door and he let go, her muffled sounds turned into loud screams for help. He loved that.

"Oh stop it you little fool. There is nobody to help you, I owe the whole house." He grinned at her in the dark hall, "I am simply going to treat your leg in the morning you may go in the morning, so calm down before I give you a reason to scream." His threat was effective despite his playful tone. She stopped yelling but she didn´t look much calmer. Ramsey could see her shaking, she looked pale and scared. He switched on the light and finally took a good look at her. She was at least a foot smaller than him and judging from the bony wrist he still held in one arm she was quite skinny under all that clothes. Her face was heart-shaped with rather big blue eyes and small mouth. He noticed that her bottom lip was bleeding from where she bit herself earlier. There were fresh tears on her cheeks. She was not his type, not at all, but she was pretty. Actually, she was more than pretty but it was that kind of beauty he would never go for. She looked like a porcelain doll and he was sure that she wouldn´t be able to withstand more than one night with him. Pity.

He turned his attention to her body which was hidden somewhere under a pile of rather shabby clothes. Who would wear such things, he thought as he started taking off her coat made out of artificial, orange fur.

"Please don´t!" she protested but he ignored her. The thing was wet from the snow and he wanted it nowhere near him. He threw the coat away and took away her scarf and three sizes too big sweater underneath. He couldn´t believe how many layers she had on her. "What is this? Are you trying to wear your winter closet in one go?" he chuckled. "N-no. Please, please let me go." She sobbed incoherently and he smiled even more. "Don´t be silly May and let me help you, it´s rather warm here and you can´t be comfortable like this right?" he said and yanked another sweater over her head.

Ramsey felt like a child on a Boxing day, cheerfully unwrapping his present. He didn´t stop until he could finally appreciate her body shape, by then she was only wearing a long-sleeved T-shirt and there were much more tears on her face despite his attempts to calm her down. She was right not to believe the world but it still annoyed him. He didn´t like being so predictable.

He gave May a long look, appreciating her body. He was right, she was skinny and unhealthy so but her breasts were a solid B-cup, good. He turned away and quickly get rid of his own coat and boots before he helped her out of her own shoes. Ramsay was careful not to pull her injured leg too much, it was probably the first not so rough move he made towards her but she still yelped with pain. He loved how much she was trembling.

"There is a medical kit and ice in the kitchen, let´s go." He said and pushed her gently in the right direction, piles of her clothes left behind them. He would make sure to throw them all out tomorrow. Or maybe he should burn them all in front of her, that might be fun.

It took Ramsay a while to get May upstairs and into the kitchen even though he carried her through the last few halls. When he set her down on the kitchen floor she immediately tried to get away from him but he didn´t let her. Instead, he pulled out a chair for her: "Here, sit down before you injure yourself more." Her tears were getting on his nerves. She should save them for later, he thought.

"Calm down finally." He barked and then repeated himself more calmly: "C´mon May, I know that you are still in shock but you are safe and sound now so please try to stop crying." He wiped her tears again with a paper towel.

"I can´t…please I…." she stuttered incoherently and then finally took a deep breath and asked: "what´s your name?" she asked and Ramsay realized that he didn´t tell her.

"Ramsey Bolton." He smiled at her as her eyes widened when she recognized the name. Oh yes, Bolton was a surname almost everybody in London knew. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Almost hear her thoughts: If he is the mayor´s son he won´t hurt me, right?

"May Hedley. Nice to meet you." She said finally and he smiled at her. It was truly a wonder how quickly she could compose herself. He should have told her earlier but there was always the possibility that she would have heard the rumors which would probably make her scream again. Luckily, she didn´t because she even attempted to return his smile now. The little fool. "Nice to meet you too", he shook her hand grinning.

"Let´s take care of you now, ok?" She nodded and knelt before her to examine her right ankle. May´s feet were still rather cold which was good at the moment because the low temperature prevented the ankle from swelling. He moved her foot a little to see the extent of the damage but she yelped with pain with the slightest touch. "Shhhhh." He soothed thinking about grabbing her and pulling until she screamed. He took a deep breath and made the vision go away. Later, he thought.

"I am sorry." He put her foot down on his knee. "It´s not broken, just sprained. You need to use some pillows to elevate your foot when sleeping and some ice too. I will fix your ankle now with some bandage, ok?" he asked without truly needing an answer.

"Yeah, that sounds…fine," May said, looking at her foot that just started to show signs of swellings. Oh god, this was just so weird! She felt his eyes on her but couldn´t bring herself to truly look at him. He watched as he started to bandage her ankle with surprising skills. He must have sprained his ankle a lot, she thought to herself.

She peeked at him from below her lashes. He had dark brown hair, short on the sides, longer on the top of his head. All guys wore it this way these days. He wasn´t shaved but he didn´t wear a beard either, his cheeks were covered with a low stubble and the shadow of it only emphasized his cheek bones. To her horror, she felt herself blush and stopped looking at him.

"Why were you out so late?" the question startled her and she quickly looked at him catching his eyes. Blue, electric blue.

"I was just going somewhere." She babbled. She didn´t want to tell him really, he made her nervous.

"In the middle of the night? Where?" he prompted. When she was silent he squeezed her foot a little before setting it on the floor, he was done. He stood before her and waited for the answer. When he towered over her like that she was reminded that she still should fear this man. It doesn´t mean that he is not a rapist or a serial killer just because his father was a public figure, May thought shakily while trying to remain calm.

"To a friend, she invited me to sleep over and I got caught up in a work late…" she lied but he didn´t appear satisfied. With one hand, Ramsey caught her chin and pulled her face up, forcing her to look at him. It took him only a moment: "You are lying to me May." It wasn´t a question and she felt herself trembling again.

"You were wearing ten times more clothes than was necessary and you had a big bag with you back at the station. It looks more like you are moving from somewhere than going for a pyjama party." He smirked at her while she just stared at him.

Suddenly she realized the meaning of his words: "Oh my god, the bag!" She didn´t have it! She must have left it behind. Oh god, no! Literally everything she owned was in that bag. She felt the panic rise in her throat as bile. "I am sorry you lost it." He said calmly and smirked even more.

"I must go!" she struggled to her feet but once she put her weight on her right foot she almost fell and had to caught herself on the table. "Please, I must go find it." She tried again, gingerly putting her foot on the ground

"No," Ramsey said, looking amused by her struggles.

"What do you mean no?!" she tried to push him out of her way but he was not having it. He pushed her back to the chair, trying to remain gentle but his touch was firm.

"Just think about it. The bag is gone by now. It was either destroyed by the crash or somebody already stole it from the street. There is no point in you going back there looking." He stated simply and May must admit that he was probably right. So now she had nothing and she was immobile here with this man she didn´t know at all and who was not afraid to physically subdue her when she tried to leave. Suddenly, she got scared again. Maybe he is a serial killer and his father just covers it all up! She tried to think of a way out but there was none.

"Are you calmer now?" he asked without waiting for an answer, "This is what´s going to happen. You will tell me everything about what got you to that bus station and this time you won´t lie. Then, I will decide what I will do with you." He smiled and went to the kitchen counter to put a tea kettle on the stove. May stared at him as he let the water boil.

"How do you take your tea?" the question startled her. Did he have injured, lost girls in his kitchen every other night? Did she really wanted to know?

"The usual way, I guess," she said quietly. "Will you let me go if I tell you?" she tried after a moment of silence. He had his back to her but she heard him chuckle anyway. "Depends on the story." He finished with a tea and handed her a steaming cup then he pulled out a chair for himself and sat down, his side t her front. Before she could say anything, he bent down, caught her injured leg and pulled it up over his knees and put his hand on her shin.

"It will swell less if it´s elevated, remember?" he said and then remained silent, waiting for her to begin with the story. May felt his fingers press into her leg, just a little at first but the pressure was growing. It was like a warning. Warning to tell him everything and not to lie.

She took a deep breath and began: "I run away from home today."


	3. Chapter 3 - His stray kitten

**Chapter 3 – Her story**

"I am from a small city in the Northern England. It was just me and mom for a long time but two years ago she got herself a boyfriend." She took a sip from her tea and burned her tongue. Ramsay sat back and quietly waited for the interesting part.

"At first it was ok but then Henry, the boyfriend, moved in with us and started to order me around. He made me work around the house and garden but he never was satisfied with what I did and complained to my mom about me. I knew that she really liked Henry so I tried to get along with him but it usually ended with a big argument." She sighed, thinking about those days when she started to feel like an intruder in her own home.

"It was getting worse and when I graduated Henry forbidden me to apply for a university saying that we don´t have enough money for it. He was probably right. My mom was the only one who worked and he just stayed home. I really wanted to go but in the end, I just did what he wanted and started working as well. I found a really nice job at a bakery on the main street." She smiled at the memory, she really liked to work in that warm place with all those fantastic smells.

"That was in the autumn and I thought that maybe Henry will be nicer to me because of the money but he grew even more annoying. He started to comment my clothes, saying weird things when my mum was not around." She shook with repulsion now. She tried not to think about it too much but she knew that his comments about her and her body were filthy and humiliating.

"Looks like you were living with an old pervert. Have you told anyone?" Ramsay asked, sounding encouraging.

"I told my mum but she just said that I was provoking Henry. I was afraid that he might actually try something and yesterday he did. He …." She took a deep breath: "He tried to force himself on me but was too drunk to do anything. He tore my shirt and tried to…" she stopped unable to say it. He didn´t do much really, he just passed out…on me. It was disgusting and he was so much heavier than me that it took me a while to even get myself away from him." She grimaced. "I told my mum again and I wanted to go to the police but she made my stay home and argued with Henry for hours. He persuaded her that I was lying." She felt fresh tears in her eyes, it still felt unreal that her own mum would take that lazy drunk´s word over hers.

"So yesterday you were molested and today you run away from home?" Ramsey asked after a moment of silence. Apparently, he was very good at summarising awful stories. He also look unaffected by the confession, his face was completely blank. Apparently, Ramsay Bolton was one of those people with perfect poker face if they wanted to.

"Yes, I couldn´t risk it. Him hurting me like that…you know." She said and looked at her hands, she was nervously playing with the hem of her shirt and there was silence for a long time.

"Can I go now?" she asked finally.

"Where would you go, if I let you?" he countered her question with his own, looking at her as if he was measuring her.

"I don´t know but I will find a place and job soon, I am not worried about it." She lied and tried to sound as sure as possible but he squeezed her leg so hard she yelped with surprise.

"You don´t have to pretend to be so brave May, if I was in your shoes I would be very worried. This city is big and full of people worse than your step-dad I assure you." He said and a smile broke through the blank façade of his face. She didn´t like his smile at all. He was smiling a little too happily over her miserable situation.

This was just too perfect. She was like a stray kitten he picked up by chance but the more he thought about it the more he liked the prospect of keeping her. Somebody dependent on him, somebody at his disposal, always. It was a long time since he had a proper plaything. He smiled again enjoying the alarm in the girl´s eyes. She was learning quick not to trust him.

"Nevertheless, it looks like you are a lucky one because you just got yourself both place to stay and a job." He smiled as she gaped at him. "I am looking for a maid that would stay here and took care of the house. Most of the chores are handled by the agency on a weekly basis but I still need somebody to take care of the groceries, and daily cleaning. I am a very messy person." He smirked, remembering the night few days before when he accidentally ripped a pillow, showering his bedroom with its contents. Oh yeah, very messy.

"I´ve never been a maid. I don´t think this is a good idea…I don´t know you and to live with you…" she must have seen it in his eyes – his hunger and all those messy plans he had for her. Maybe she didn´t understand it but she definitely had enough of survival instinct to know that she must run away. Too bad for her that Ramsay loved the chase.

"You need this. We both know it so the sooner you accept it the better for you. You will have your own room and I will pay you twice the minimal wage. All you need to do is just few hours of work every day and obey my rules." He could see her surprise when he mentioned the money, she probably never made so much and as an uneducated worker she hardly could hope for more.

"What rules?" she asked but did not argue about the rest. Ramsay smiled and licked his lips, he would make this good for him but he needed more time to think about it.

"Don´t worry, I will let you know. You cannot work with your leg being like this anyway so until you are healthy again you will be my guest." With that he moved her leg from his lap and stood up.

"This is enough for tonight, let me show you to a guest room." He waited for her to put down the cup before he lifted her from the chair and turned to leave the kitchen. She yelped and clutched on his shoulders for support. "Relax, I won´t let you fall." He smirked. Of course he won´t, Ramsay never was wasteful when it came to pain.

"I am heavy." She complained weakly but he just laughed. She was small and obviously underweighted. He looked at her and saw her blushing, maybe nobody just ever carried her this way. Suddenly he had an idea.

"You are right, you are too heavy for me to carry this way, let me adjust." He said and before she could say anything he swung her, head first, over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, put me down!" she screamed and banged her fists against his lower back, struggling against him so much he at one point almost dropped her. Her rage was so amusing that he started to laugh out loud.

When he finally reached the right room, a guest bedroom just across his own bedroom, he unceremoniously dropped May on the bed. Her face was red and she clearly wanted to hit him again. It was amusing.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded, quickly sitting on the bed. He didn´t like her tone at all, she should know her place better than to speak to him like that. He put a knee on the bed and lean in, forcing her to back away from him until she hit the headboard.

"I hate stupid questions. So there is the first rule for you – don´t ask me anything stupid, you better remember it." He growled at her and enjoyed the fear in her eyes. Sometimes soon, he will enjoy much more but right now he just wanted to tease her. He was used to having frightened girls in bed but this had potential to last. Ramsay could imagine it going for years, suddenly he felt very interested in a long time study of what May can really handle and didn´t want to waste this opportunity on one night. No, this time he is going to enjoy it: he will gain her trust and let her offer herself to him willingly and then he is going to take much more.

"Go to sleep May, you must be so tired. We will talk tomorrow." He said and went to the door. Only when he was almost out of the room he looked over his shoulder again. She was still sitting against the headboard, looking fearful and confused.

"Don´t forget to elevate your foot." He said and closed the door behind him not bothering to lock her in. The security system of the house was working, she could never get outside without the code. She had nowhere to run.


	4. Chapter 4 - His guest

Chapter 4 – His guest

May woke up late because of the bed. It was a queen-sized and by far the most comfortable bed she has ever slept in. She didn´t feel like moving from it until it was almost noon and would have stayed even longer if she didn´t feel the need to find a bathroom. Luckily, there was one connected directly to the bedroom so she didn´t have to hobble too far. It was bigger than her old room at home and luxurious enough to make it on a cover of a life-style magazine. The bathroom offered both a shower stool and a huge tub but May didn´t feel inclined to use either of those. Not until she found a key to lock the door, not until she knew where _he_ was.

Ramsay Bolton. She felt herself stiffen at the thought, the uneasiness returning when she remembered how he treated her yesterday. It was all so weird. His behaviour made no sense to her, it was like riding a roller coaster. He first took her to his home and almost stripped her in the hall even though she was begging him to stop. Then he bandaged her leg and made her tea. He also insisted that she spilled her guts, talking about all those uncomfortable, embarrassing things. All that just to make her a very tempting offer and then practically jail her in his house. The only steady thing about him was his forcefulness, he never once considered what she wanted to do. Ramsay obviously wasn´t used to ask for permissions but there was still something almost caring in his behaviour. Or maybe she was reading a little too much into his question on how she takes her tea. May breathed out in exasperation. There was no point in thinking about it now.

She found a package of basic hygiene supplies on the shelf above the wash-basin and used it to brush her teeth and wash her face from the reminders of yesterday´s tears. May deliberately took longer than she usually needed in a bathroom but she still felt unclean. She was wearing her clothes from yesterday. The jeans and T-shirt felt crumpled and sweaty but she had nothing to change in. She was sure that Ramsay throw all of her clothes away.

Finally daring to go out of her room, May firstly just peeked into the hall. Everything appeared quiet. After a moment of hesitation, she went to the kitchen commanded by her empty stomach to find herself some breakfast. Their tea cups were still on the table. Ramsay was nowhere to be seen but she still found an evidence of him on the fridge. He left behind a post-it sticker with only one word "Eat" and his initials as a signature. May felt strangely relieved, at least he was mindful enough to think about her needs and the fridge was full of food! May felt her mouth water on the though, when was the last time she ate? Without further ado she started to collect the supplies, this was definitely a day for the biggest breakfast of her lifetime!

May felt anxious the first day, little calmer the next and utterly bored by the third. Where was he?! How long was she supposed to stay here?!

There was nobody in the house, except for the hired cleaning lady who apparently came and went early in the morning – she could only tell that there was somebody in the house because she found a fresh invoice on a sparkling clean kitchen counter. The front door was locked as well as well as some other rooms, including Ramsay´s bedroom. Apart from that she roamed freely through the house from the cellar to the attics. Everything was luxurious but the whole house felt like a guest room – prepared for anybody with neutral colours, empty wardrobes and absolute lack of anything personal. She couldn´t even find another toothbrush, nothing. May wouldn´t be surprised if she was the first one to ever live there.

She was in her room, loosening up the bandages on her ankle so she can go to sleep when she heard it. Giggling and multiple voices. Then there were steps in the halls beneath, getting closer. May panicked. She was sure that she heard his voice, saying something incoherent and there were some others….she listened intently…woman voice? Maybe from more than one. Oh god, should she just pretend that she is sleeping? She briefly considered that option but decided not to.

She waited three bloody days for an explanation and she was getting one right now! She want for the door and opened it just a little. There was nobody in the hall but the she could hear them on the stairs. She stepped out of the room completely and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively, trying to put on her most intimidating look. She was by no means prepared for what was coming.

The light in the hall suddenly went on and she got a full view of the small group that just emerged on the top of the stairs. She saw Ramsay and instantly, she wished that she didn´t. He was shirtless, and his pants were falling open. There was a woman behind him, who were trying to get his belt out of its last loop, her other hand already reaching behind Ramsay´s fly. May looked away. There were two other women, one only in her bra and thong, the other still clad by a dress so short, May would have considered it a T-shirt. The almost naked-one was kissing Ramsay furiously.

May felt her face heat up with a blush of embarrassment. What was this? A strip show? She felt like a child because except for that horrible encounter with her step dad, this was the closest she ever come to watching porn. Before she had time to retreat to her room, Ramsay opened one lazy eye and looked at her, tearing away his mouth from the naked blond.

"Looks like we have an audience ladies." She laughed without any real humour and pointed at blushing May. All three women turned to her at once. They now stood as a statute of entangled limps, the only movement was Ramsays hand which lazily unclasped bra of the blond woman and let it slip from her. "Do you want to join us? My bed can hold as all May." Ramsay offered.

"No!" May squeaked with a voice that sounded strangled and strange to her own ears, still she was glad that she finally found it. "I wanted to talk with you, I am sorry, I didn´t know" she babbled and started to back away from them. To her horror, Ramsay was quicker and before she knew it, he had her cornered against the wall.

"I promise you that it will be fun, little mouse." He breathed in her ear and pressed his hips against her. May took a sharp breath at the feeling of him. He was half-naked, drunk and…hard? She felt those things before and it made her want to puke as all those unwanted memories came rushing back to her. She pushed into his chest with all her might, screaming for bloody murder: "Get of me!" Ramsay just grabbed at her flying hands an bend his head a little lover, capturing her neck with his teeth. May gasped for air and stopped screaming because of her surprise. He was sucking at her neck, biting her skin like a vampire. She looked over his shoulder, one of the girls had here cell phone out, probably taping the whole thing. They old grinned at her mercilessly.

"No! Stop, I don´t want this. Ramsay!" she tried to kick him with her healthy leg and yelped with pain when her ankle almost gave away under the pressure. She was scared out of her mind but before she could do anything more, Ramsay let her go and stepped back.

"Never interrupt me again, unless you are ready for the consequences. Now get out of my sight." He laughed at her but it sounded like a threat. Without a second thought, May took his advice. It took her many hours to fall asleep that night and in the morning, she was no longer the only person living in the "guest-room house".


End file.
